


La confusión es el primer paso hacia el éxito

by CaptainClintSpiderBalder



Category: Batman (Comics), Teen Titans (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-08
Updated: 2013-05-08
Packaged: 2017-12-10 20:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/789764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainClintSpiderBalder/pseuds/CaptainClintSpiderBalder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>La comprensión de lo que está ocurriendo es un puñetazo en la cara; le hace perder el hilo de la conversación, y Kon sigue hablando, mientras él se convierte en puro reflejo, reaccionando ante sus pausas y sus risas.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La confusión es el primer paso hacia el éxito

**Author's Note:**

> La cosa es que ni tengo tiempo libre para estar escribiendo estas cosas, ni shippeo mucho el Tim/Kon, pero yo qué sé, me ha dado un subidón de azúcar. Esto es un poco diabetes y un poco porque tengo muchos sentimientos por Tim y creo que alguien debería darle un abrazo y que Kon sería un novio estupendo y son así, edulcorados y adorables. Yo en general sólo quiero que alguien le dé muchos abrazos a Tim. 
> 
> Esto es post-Red Robin e ignorando el reboot. Spoilers de Infinite Crises y La Resurrección de Ra's Al Ghul.

No hay ningún detalle específico que le haga reaccionar. Tan sólo es una noche inusualmente tranquila y, entre llegar a aquella azotea y rememorar viejas anécdotas, Tim se da cuenta de que se siente perfectamente cómodo. 

La comprensión de lo que está ocurriendo es un puñetazo en la cara; le hace perder el hilo de la conversación, y Kon sigue hablando, mientras él se convierte en puro reflejo, reaccionando ante sus pausas y sus risas.

Se quitó los guantes hace unos minutos, y la gravilla se le clava en la palma de las manos, igual que se le cuela por los pliegues de la ropa y siempre, siempre dentro de las botas. Focaliza todos sus sentidos en la sensación áspera contra su piel, y sus pensamientos se reordenan, se convierten en un cúmulo de sensaciones a las que poner palabras en un segundo. Algo que parece alivio, y algo que parece diversión, y una presión absurda en el pecho porque Kon está allí. Realmente está allí, quejándose de su pelo y haciendo chistes malos, y Tim se siente francamente _bien_ después de dos años de infierno. 

Vaya. 

—Te he perdido, ¿verdad?

Agita una mano frente al rostro de Tim. Con la otra agarra un sandwich que Martha le preparó y que ha traído desde Smallville. Tim aprieta los labios porque su sonrisa amenaza con ser demasiado amplia. 

—Todo lo contrario, la verdad. 

Kon se encoge de hombros y le da otro bocado al sandwich. 

Huelga decir que le toma por sorpresa.

 

*

 

A la quincuagésima broma de Dick sobre Dr. Midnite, Tim abdica y vuelve a su antigua máscara. Es mucho más cómoda, pero nunca se lo admitirá a Dick. Quizá haya madurado algo en los últimos años, pero su terquedad no es una de las cualidades que más evolución ha sufrido. 

—Mucho mejor.   
—Lo dices porque me he cortado el pelo. 

También tiene batarangs nuevos, y Alfred le ayuda con el rediseño del traje. Kon revuelve en su bolsa y Tim pone los ojos en blanco, se cruza de piernas sobre su cama. Resulta extraño volver a la Mansión regularmente, resulta extraño que Damian y Bruce estén allí, que Dick sea Batman, y que Kon...

Kon.

Últimamente _Kon_ es una variable extraña al completo en su vida.

—Eso también. 

Tiene una sonrisa bobalicona en el rostro, con marcas de cansancio alrededor de los ojos. Esa semana acude a Gotham cada noche, y es un trecho largo. Tim no quiere preguntar, y su conciencia no presenta quejas, así que se quita la máscara y se masajea las sienes con la punta de los dedos. 

—Creo que hay galletas en la cocina.   
—¿No hay...?  
—Probablemente nos encontremos a la semilla del mal por el camino, creo que no duerme. 

Kon enarca una ceja, su expresión reúne todo lo que opina de Tim en un sólo movimiento. Es impresionante.

—Ah, cállate.  
—Ey, sólo digo que parece que tenéis más en común de lo que quieres admitir. 

Tim se suelta la capa, abandona los guantes en la colcha. Mientras tanto, Kon ha dejado de rebuscar entre su armamento y husmea en las fotos de sus estanterías, la mayor parte colocadas por Alfred. No pasa el suficiente tiempo allí como para considerarlo _suyo_ , pero la presencia de Kon lo hace más sólido de repente. 

—Pensé que no te caía bien. 

Kon levanta el rostro de una de las fotografías. Tim tenía quince años físicos, Dick tres mentales, y hubo una piscina involucrada; Alfred se encarga de inmortalizar sus momentos más absurdos. A juzgar por la manera en la que la expresión de Kon fluctúa, su voz ha sonado más severa de lo que creía. O intentaba guardarse. 

—Bueno, no es... —mete los pulgares en los bolsillos de sus tejanos— No tengo nada en contra del crío, aparte de lo obvio. 

Y le mira _así_ , incómodo en su propia piel, y Tim no tiene ni idea de por qué Kon tiene los hombros tensos y una sonrisa forzada. 

—Galletas —dice, y rompe el silencio espeso que les engulle de repente. 

Empuja a Conner con el hombro, y cuando él devuelve el gesto casi le hace tropezar con la cama. 

 

*

 

Tras una hora de insistencia, Damian amenaza con clavar la cabeza de Steph en una pica, y ella reacciona como es habitual, atrapándole en el fuego cruzado. 

—De acuerdo, si no quieres divertirte está bien. Me llevaré a Tim, Tim sabe apreciar las ferias. Vamos, Tim.

Él continúa mirando su taza de café, las formas que se disuelven en la superficie aún intacta. 

—Qué.

Ella le dirige una mirada que le atraviesa y le eriza el vello de los brazos. Quiere decirle que ya no salen juntos y por lo tanto no puede mangonearle según le venga en gana, especialmente durante la hora del desayuno. Por supuesto, es una mentira tan grande que Tim podría construirse su propia mansión en ella, así que resopla y se levanta de la silla.

—Norias. Será divertido. Bien. 

Steph sonríe satisfecha, esperando sacar alguna reacción de Damian, que continúa sus flexiones en el suelo. 

Tim sacude la cabeza. 

—Voy a cambiarme. 

 

*

 

Pasar tiempo con Steph es mucho más sencillo de lo que hubiera imaginado hace meses. El manto de Batgirl le sienta bien. Su vitalidad no ha disminuido, es tan (o más) tozuda como siempre, sigue teniendo una electricidad que se le cuela bajo la piel, pero parece mucho más centrada. Parece feliz. 

—Te estás desviando demasiado.  
—Creo que sé cómo disparar un arma, gracias —Steph le aparta de un codazo.

Corrige la postura, de cualquier manera. Tres disparos, y Steph tiene un peluche nuevo. Es un pequeño R2D2, al que Steph se abraza como si su vida dependiera de ello, para disgusto de Tim. Comparte sus sentimientos con Kon, sosteniendo dos algodones de azúcar en equilibrio que debería ganarle una medalla, y Steph mete su peluche en la mochila.

Ella le arrebata su algodón de azúcar y se cuelga de su brazo, Tim se ríe para sí mismo mientras guarda el móvil.

—Lo cierto es que pensé que esto sería más raro. 

Tiene los labios pegajosos, el algodón de azúcar se le queda pegado a los dientes. 

—Creo que _raro_ es un nivel que tendríamos que redefinir, no está al alcance de una simple feria —Steph se recoloca un mechón rubio detrás de la oreja.   
—Pero no es... —y Tim se arrepiente de haber hablado nada más las palabras abandonan su boca. 

Durante un segundo, la expresión de Steph es de cómica incomprensión, y luego se le encienden las mejillas. Se separa de Tim como si quemara, y sacude enérgicamente la cabeza. 

—No. Definitivamente no. Gracias, pero no. Y además... No.  
—No quería decir...  
—No.  
—Bien —Tim se encoge sobre sí mismo—. Sólo quería estar seguro. 

Se le ha conocido por malinterpretar cierto tipo de situaciones. En alguna ocasión. 

—Pero está bien —la voz de Steph está cargada de algo que no llega a ser amargo. Nostalgia, quizá—. Quiero decir, te echo de menos, a veces. Está bien. 

Tim sonríe de medio lado, coge un trozo de algodón dulce. 

—Te sienta bien el nuevo trabajo.   
—Tú también estás menos depresivo que de costumbre. 

Esta vez el algodón se le adhiere a las yemas de los dedos, tiene la sensación de que se expande por toda su piel. Debe tener restos de azúcar por toda la barbilla. 

—Gracias. Supongo. 

Cree que si Damian no fuera un pequeño psicópata le habría gustado el sitio, pero es agradable salir de su piso para algo que no sea una reunión de negocios o una patrulla. 

—Lo digo en serio —Steph pone énfasis en cada palabra, cada sílaba. Tiene una sonrisa ladina en el rostro. Su instinto le indica que debería dar unos pasos atrás, con cuidado, y escapar sin ser visto.   
—De acuerdo —responde finalmente, con cautela. 

Su móvil vibra en el bolsillo, y lee el mensaje de Kon bajo la atenta mirada de Steph, que se muerde los labios y se balancea en su sitio. Es obvio que espera algo, así que Tim se aclara la garganta y bloquea el móvil de nuevo. 

—Conner dice hola. 

La sonrisa de Steph tiembla en la comisura de los labios, como si le costase no reír. 

—Vale —se guarda el móvil en el bolsillo de la cazadora—. Creo que hay camas elásticas por allí.   
—Si crees que vas a poder soportar la humillación. 

 

*

 

Su relación con Dick se mantiene en un equilibrio precario y funciona como una bomba de relojería. Ambos son maestros ignorando el elefante en la habitación, hasta que llega para pisotearles. Bromean, se pinchan, trabajan como han hecho durante años, hasta que el rencor que se acumula por debajo les resquebraja, les araña por dentro y les reduce a un montón de gritos y recriminaciones potenciadas por el cansancio. Nunca durante las misiones, ambos se encargan de eso, pero una vez vuelven a ser ellos es como si las últimas semanas se desmoronasen pieza por pieza. 

En esas ocasiones, ponen tierra de por medio, y el ciclo comienza de nuevo. 

Tim desaparece durante tres, cuatro, cinco días. Ve a Bruce en la oficina y se esconde antes de que suceda lo inevitable, porque Bruce tratará de acercarse. Le pondrá una mano sobre el hombro, intentará ser comprensivo y será incómodo y frustrante para ambos, antes de terminar en un intento de abrazo y retirada en el último momento. Ninguno de los dos está hecho para esa clase de interacción. 

Así que evita a Bruce. Evita a Tam, a Dick, a Alfred y a Damian. Cree que el peligro ha pasado, hasta que alguien golpea su ventana y “te oigo ahí dentro, lo sabes, ¿no?”. Tim se hunde en el sillón y maldice entredientes a todos los kryptonianos que conoce. 

—He oído eso —mientras abre la ventana.   
—No es ningún secreto. Podrías llamar a la puerta.   
—Pensé que estarías patrullando.

Tim sacude la cabeza, se aparta para dejarle entrar. Siempre le sorprende que no se quede encajado en la ventana. Intenta pasar todo el cuerpo, encogiéndose sobre sí mismo y agachando la cabeza más de lo que debería. Es ortopédico, y la expresión de concentración con la que lo hace no falla para hacerle cosquillear algo en los dedos y sacarle una sonrisa.

—Toda la familia está en la ciudad, tengo el día libre. 

Kon le estudia con detenimiento. Puede que no sepa en qué, pero siempre sabe cuándo Tim habla a medias verdades. 

Pretende decir _¿no tienes clase mañana?_ , y lo que sale es

—¿Quieres ver una película?

La sonrisa de Kon hace que a Tim se le quite ese estúpido nudo de la garganta, que lleva ahí desde que discutió con Dick. 

Su amigo ocupa medio sofá, se expande tal y como hacía en la Torre, cuando volvían de una misión y se desplomaban exhaustos en cualquier parte, lejos de los modales de Kansas. Tim se sienta lo suficientemente cerca como para que el pulgar de Kon le roce el hombro, apoyado en el respaldo. 

Le ayuda a centrarse. Otra persona, otra respiración en el piso. Sus dedos se quedan ahí, en el umbral del cuello de su camiseta. A Kon le gusta Star Trek, y aunque Tim prefiere a Picard, sabe apreciar los clásicos. Tim coge aire y cuenta en silencio. Dos, tres, empuja el aire hacia abajo, lo deja escapar entre los labios entreabiertos, y vuelta a empezar. Kon se mueve lo mínimo para que sus rodillas se choquen, pero no dice nada, y Tim nota la quemazón de sus músculos desapareciendo poco a poco. 

 

*

 

No se considera oficialmente de vuelta en el equipo, pero cuatro misiones con los Titanes y la sensación de óxido en sus huesos casi ha desaparecido. Sigue sin ser lo mismo, ni allí, ni en Gotham, y no sabe qué es lo que ha cambiado hasta que ve a Kon atravesar un edificio de un puñetazo y desaparecer entre los escombros. 

No se levanta de inmediato, y Tim _sabe_ , sabe de repente lo que falla. Nota la bilis en su garganta y el estómago revuelto, y la sensación de pánico que le bloquea de pies a cabeza durante un segundo.

No reacciona a tiempo para evitar el golpe, y toda su boca sabe a metal, sus huesos crujen. Trata de mantenerse despierto, de levantarse a contraatacar, y el siguiente puñetazo va directo a su mandíbula. 

Escupe en el suelo, casi todo es saliva, eso es buena señal. Hunde los dedos en la tierra, intenta incorporarse. Alguien se encarga de su guardia, un borrón rojo y amarillo, y Tim se siente estúpido e inútil, porque le arden los ojos y es incapaz de mantenerse en pie. 

Lo último que distingue antes de perder la consciencia es a Kon sacudiéndose rocas del traje, ojos relampagueando.

 

*

 

—Las he tenido peores. Dick. Dick, para —le aparta la mano de su cara de un golpe, y Dick sonríe y le revuelve el pelo—. No seas imbécil.   
—Estás para el arrastre.  
—Esta máscara disimula menos los golpes. 

Dick fuerza una sonrisa y chasquea la lengua. Han discutido mil veces sobre ello, y a Tim le fascina, le fascina que un kamikaze como Dick Grayson, que se meterá en un incendio sin protección o un momento de duda, opine que se está forzando demasiado. 

Le pasa un brazo por encima de los hombros y a Tim le tiemblan las rodillas bajo el peso. 

—No me vas a contar cuál es el problema, ¿no?

Se apoya contra Dick, que siempre tiene la piel ardiendo y es quien esconde sus analgésicos ahora mismo. 

Piensa en Kon muy quieto, en Cassie abrazada a su camiseta. En él raspándose las rodillas contra el suelo cuando lo vio.

—Estoy bien, Dick. Me duele todo, estoy agotado. Tienes razón, necesito dormir. ¿Contento?

Le da una palmada en el hombro y le tiende la caja de analgésicos.

—Gracias —Dick no deja de mirarle el labio roto, la mandíbula amoratada, sabe que hay algo que no le encaja y no sabe qué—. Estoy bien, ¿vale? No te preocupes. 

Sus mejores sonrisas falsas son para su familia. Con un poco de práctica, incluso Tim se las cree.

 

*

 

Es época de exámenes. Parece algo demasiado nimio, pero hace que las patrullas individuales se vuelvan interminables y tediosas. Tim se contiene para no saltar al mínimo estímulo, tiene algo dentro que le empuja hasta el borde, que está deseoso de que ocurra algo, _lo que sea_. 

Se está convirtiendo en Dick. 

Desecha el pensamiento y se balancea hasta el siguiente edificio.

El verano, el bochorno, el cansancio. 

A Tim le cuesta dormir cuando se acerca el verano. Demasiada inactividad en el aire, le abotarga lo quiera o no, y odia eso. 

Cuando llega a su apartamento da vueltas en la cama. Finalmente resopla y se rinde, agarra una almohada y se traslada al sofá. Casi amanece y las persianas están cerradas a cal y canto, pero el ruido de la ciudad arrancando inunda todo el piso de igual manera. Se revuelve y mira el móvil por enésima vez.

 

*

 

La tormenta comienza a medio camino, y el Batwing deja escapar un quejido que no le gusta en absoluto. Es uno de los prototipos. La mitad del armamento está en fase de prueba y la otra mitad diseccionado en la mesa de operaciones de la Cueva. Sabe que Alfred le vio cuando se estaba preparando, pero tuvo el decoro de no decir nada, y su mirada fue más de complicidad que de reprobación. Espera que Bruce tarde al menos unas horas en darse cuenta.

Aterriza en una explanada desde la que puede ver la granja, con el camuflaje activado y lamentando ya la decisión de última hora. 

Hay unos vaqueros y una camiseta guardados a presión en su bolsa, se la cuelga al hombro antes de salir del jet y calarse hasta los huesos. Kansas nunca ha sido su estado preferido, y no le gusta más bajo la lluvia y con manchas de barro que le salpican hasta las rodillas. 

 

*

 

Golpea la ventana con los nudillos. Los libros están repartidos por toda la habitación, multitud de papeles que se han acumulado en el suelo y en la papelera, casi todos llenos de caricaturas y apuntes que han perdido el hilo a la mitad. Conner levanta la mirada del escritorio y durante un momento no se mueve, se queda pasmado y con los labios entreabiertos, mientras Tim golpea el cristal con insistencia. Fuera no deja de llover y su capa no es tan impermeable como le gusta creer.

—Ey.

Saca una sonrisa de medio lado. Sabe que tiene un aspecto terrible, que seguramente parece un gato mojado, con el pelo de punta donde no debe y el traje pegado a la piel. 

—¿Qué...? ¿Ha pasado algo? —abre demasiado los ojos, su voz se vuelve aguda con la urgencia. 

Tim sacude la cabeza. 

—Es una visita de ocio.   
—Oh. —y su expresión se suaviza de inmediato, sonríe como un crío mientras se aparta para dejarle espacio.  
—Voy a dejarte el suelo embarrado —busca con la mirada un hueco en el que sea seguro apoyar las botas, su voz se tiñe de culpa—. Tendría que haber planeado esto mejor.

Kon tira de su brazo en respuesta, le estabiliza cuando está a punto de hacer su entrada triunfal en un traspiés, y antes de que pueda saberlo está siendo estrujado y todo él se tambalea bajo el peso de su amigo. 

Se separan rápido, la expresión de Conner se le mete en los huesos, es una sonrisa tan amplia que hace que su estómago se rebele contra él. 

—Me salvas de horas de aburrimiento, te lo aseguro. Aunque no tengo muy claro que Martha vaya a estar contenta. 

Los dedos de Kon se cierran en torno a sus bíceps con tanta fuerza que por la mañana habrá moratones ahí. El contacto parece calmarle, de alguna manera, le arranca una risa que intenta ahogar en la medida de lo posible. 

—Siento presentarme sin avisar. Tenía... 

La última vez que le vio, Tim estaba recuperándose de los golpes. 

Kon tira de su capa y arruga la nariz. 

—Es mejor que te quites esto. Y yo debería —señala sus libros con la barbilla, se rasca la nuca—. No me llevará mucho. ¿Y cómo has llegado hasta aquí?  
—Cuanto menos sepas mejor, no quieras ser cómplice —se quita el antifaz y se frota las marcas con cuidado. 

Kon se da la vuelta, medio minuto después Tim tiene una camiseta vieja y unos pantalones de chándal en las manos. “He traído ropa, no hace falta...” pero Kon se ha sentado de nuevo en su silla, apoya un dedo contra sus labios y le chista. 

—De acuerdo. 

Es una camiseta negra, con una pequeña “s” bordada en el pecho. Se la ha visto a Kon cientos de veces y le queda dos tallas más grande a la altura de los hombros. 

Se sienta sobre la colcha y se agarra las rodillas. El dormitorio se cierne sobre él, cuatro esquinas en las que hay muchas estanterías y poco espacio. Respira hondo y se revuelve el pelo con la mano, tratando de librarse de la humedad a tirones. Coge el libro que le queda más cerca, trescientas páginas de manual de _Economía Avanzada_ , y comienza por el índice.

 

*

 

Kon apenas se toma media hora, y Tim frunce el ceño en desaprobación. 

—El examen es en cuatro días, mamá —Le empuja para hacerse sitio en la cama, y amontona los papeles en el suelo—. ¿Y a qué se debe el honor?

Tim juguetea con el borde de su camiseta y se encoge de hombros. “Siempre me estás visitando, he pensado que podía devolver el favor.” _Quería saber cómo estabas. Quería verte._ Y es que es tan simple que hace que le duela la cabeza. Que el impulso ha sido una necesidad física, y el solo hecho de tener a Kon cerca hace que pueda respirar más tranquilo. 

Alza la mano y apoya el dedo índice en los restos de sus contusiones, apenas son un par de zonas más oscuras en su mejilla izquierda. 

—No sueles recorrerte medio país en mitad de la noche para verme.   
—Ya —sacude la cabeza—. Te echaba de menos, ¿está bien que te diga eso?

Kon baja la mano y se ríe grave. 

—Está bien. 

Aprieta los labios y estira la espalda, le cruje el cuello. “Quita de en medio, ¿o vas a dormir encima de la colcha?” 

Tim enarca las cejas, aunque se levanta de la cama. 

—Lo cierto es que había pensado en un par de cojines y el suelo.   
—No seas idiota —Kon flota lo suficiente como para retirar las sábanas. 

Tim no es un animal táctil. Dick ha comprobado eso a la fuerza. _Kon_ ha comprobado eso a la fuerza. Sin embargo está descalzo y está helado, y cree que puede permitirse bajar la guardia durante un rato. La cama es demasiado pequeña para los dos, se convierten en una maraña de ángulos peleándose por un sitio, por encajar el uno con el otro, hasta que encuentran un hueco. 

—Espero que me respetes por la mañana —advierte Kon.   
—¿Por la noche no? —y recibe un gruñido como respuesta, el brazo de Kon sobre su cadera. 

Le cuesta convencer a sus músculos de que no es un estímulo invasivo, aunque ese brazo sea suficiente como para mantenerle inmóvil durante toda la noche. Envidia la facilidad con la que Kon puede cerrar los ojos y desaparecer por completo, apoyando la frente contra su hombro e irradiando calor para que Tim se relaje poco a poco, a traición. Claramente, a traición. 

Se obliga a cerrar los ojos y a respirar hondo. 

 

*

 

Kon despierta mucho antes que él, y Tim pierde toda fuerza de voluntad para moverse del colchón. Simplemente se gira ante el espacio libre y hunde el rostro en la almohada, duerme como si no lo hubiera hecho en meses. 

 

*

 

Smallville no es su estilo. Poca gente y poco movimiento. Tim tiene la sensación de que algo malo va a ocurrir a cada paso que da, y la paranoia no está injustificada del todo. Kon pone los ojos en blanco y le arrastra al Café, su móvil comienza a vibrar mientras pide algo con tres toneladas de cafeína. 

—Adivina qué falta en la Cueva —la voz de Dick está llena de diversión, y Tim chista.   
—Esperaba que no se notase demasiado.   
—¿El jet, en serio?  
— _Un_ jet. Estará de vuelta por la tarde, no te preocupes. ¿Bruce sabe...?  
—Hay pocas cosas que Bruce no sepa. 

Y puede imaginarse perfectamente a Dick, aún con el traje de Batman y la capucha retirada, apoyando las botas sobre el panel de control de la Cueva.

—¿Dónde estás?  
—Kansas.   
—Por supuesto.   
—¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

Tim pone los ojos en blanco, y Dick se ríe contra el teléfono. “Nada, creo que le debo dinero a Steph. Tráelo de una pieza, ¿vale?”

Sacude la cabeza, y Kon vuelve a su mesa con una bandeja enorme en una mano. Las gafas le oscurecen los ojos y la camisa le queda estrecha en los hombros. Siempre es extraño verle de civil, comedido y haciendo el papel de buen chico de pueblo. 

—¿Algo importante?

Tim se guarda el móvil en el bolsillo. 

—Dick. Supongo que la situación podría malinterpretarse y es posible que haya un jet aparcado cerca de tu granja. 

Kon no parece sorprendido. 

 

*

 

Bruce no dice nada cuando Tim devuelve el Batwing. Le mira de arriba a abajo y mira el jet, y después se quita los guantes del traje y le pregunta si se quedará a cenar. Tim aún lleva la camiseta de Kon, no se molestó en ponerse el traje para volver. Tapa la letra con un brazo, como si la fuera a hacer desaparecer o si Bruce no alzase las cejas al verle. Es ridículo. 

Se queda a cenar, se queda con la camiseta, y Bruce lleva un bol de palomitas al sofá donde está expandido Damian, que tiene las mejillas y la nariz rojas y estornuda sin parar. 

—Adorable. 

Damian enseña colmillos ante el comentario, y Tim levanta el móvil ante el gesto. “Sonríe, por favor.” El flash salta al mismo tiempo que Bruce advierte “Tim...” sin mucha intención, puede ver que aprieta los labios para evitar una sonrisa. 

Le deja las palomitas en el regazo a Damian y le apoya la mano en el hombro, su mano permanece rígida, como si no estuviera seguro de qué hacer a continuación. 

Tim observa el intercambio con una fascinación especial, cómo Damian se arruga en su sitio y responde al contacto; es fácil ver al niño de doce años asomado debajo de toda la bravuconería y palabras largas. Bruce le da una palmada suave en el hombro antes de volverse hacia Tim. 

Sabe que no vendrá nada bueno después. Bruce se cruza de brazos y se aclara la garganta, su expresión cambia, de la relajación de hace unos segundos a una incomodidad profunda que se extiende hasta Tim. Se yergue en el sitio, y no hacía falta, él ya se siente diminuto en comparación. Todos se sienten diminutos en comparación, incluso cuando es tan sólo Bruce Wayne. 

—¿Qué tal en...?  
—Smallville —acaba—. Bien. Ha sido... Bien.

El silencio se solidifica entre ellos durante unos segundos interminables, y Tim se muerde el interior de la mejilla. Bruce toma aire, como si arrancase las sílabas una a una de sus mismas entrañas. 

—Podrías... _Me gustaría_ —se corrige, y Tim sabe que son las palabras de Alfred saliendo por su boca, y cree que no le va a gustar en absoluto— que invitaras a Kon-El algún día aquí. 

Tim arruga el borde de la camiseta entre sus dedos e intenta no apartar la mirada. Es tan buen momento como cualquier otro para un ataque de Metallo. 

—Ah, ¿de acuerdo? 

Bruce asiente despacio. Una carcajada resuena desde el asiento de Damian, y Tim lamenta no tener su bō a mano. 

—Espero que sepas que puedes... —y Bruce se para ahí, y oh, no. Eso _no_. Tim parpadea muy rápido antes de levantar ambas manos.   
—Está bien. Sí, tranquilo. Sé que puedo... Le diré a Kon que... Está bien. 

Podría terminar allí, y Tim daría gracias a todas las religiones que alguna vez han intentado inculcarle, pero Bruce tiene que acercarse, le pone una mano en el hombro y es como si viera el movimiento ocurrir a cámara lenta. Tim agacha la cabeza y respira hondo. No sabe si es demasiado tarde para contarle a Bruce (a toda su familia, en realidad) que no se está acostando con Conner.

—¿Seguro que no quieres pasarme la cámara, Drake? 

Tiraría a Damian a un lago si pudiera.

 

*

 

Espera a la siguiente vez que Kon se le une en Gotham. Podría habérselo dicho en un mensaje, probablemente habría sido gracioso y se habrían reído y Tim nunca habría tenido las agallas de volver a mirarle a la cara. 

Le ayuda a detener a dos matones de Zucco, el tipo al que estaban golpeando sale corriendo, y Tim derriba a uno de ellos de una patada y le hace señas a Kon para que se encargue del testigo. La pelea ayuda a ponerle en funcionamiento, y para cuando Kon vuelve, Tim ya ha alertado a la policía y las sirenas se oyen en la distancia. 

—Te quedas con toda la diversión —y le tiende una mano mientras se eleva en aire. 

Tim se humedece los labios y se agarra a él. El tirón le levanta del suelo y el brazo de Kon se ancla en su cintura. Tim se tensa entero, se aferra a la camiseta de Kon y a su cuello, y durante el camino se pregunta cómo es que ha tardado tanto en ver ciertas cosas. 

 

*

 

Son las cuatro de la mañana cuando deciden volver, y Kon le mira como si esperase algo por su parte, así que Tim articula como puede. “¿Quieres...? Tengo pizza.” La pizza suena bien. Tim tiene pizza, porque nunca se come la pizza. La pizza está ahí para Kon o para Dick, cada vez que alguno decide asaltar su piso. 

Kon pone el horno en marcha mientras Tim se da una ducha, y cuando sale todo su apartamento huele a queso fundido. Hasta él tiene hambre. 

—Madre mía.   
—Lo sé. 

Kon está orgulloso de su obra. Se le nota en la mirada, y porque estudia la porción que tiene en la mano como si debiera estar en un museo. La ataca de un mordisco, y Tim se permite unos segundos antes de respirar hondo y recordarse su propósito de la noche. Se aprende la idiotez y la sonrisa característica de Conner, en caso de que todo vaya mal.

Se sienta a su lado en el sofá, espalda recta y manos sobre las rodillas, y urge a las frases a formarse en su mente. 

—¿Pasa algo? ¿Querías otra cosa? —el tono con el que lo dice es ofensivo, como si _alguien_ pudiera querer otra cosa que grasa derretida sobre pan.

Tim se humedece los labios y se gira hacia él. 

—Necesito contarte una cosa.

Chasquea la lengua y se abraza los costados y en general hace lo que sea para no mirar a Kon a la cara. 

—Ahora sí que pasa algo.   
—No es... Realmente a estas alturas no debería significar nada, pero —se recorre el pelo con los dedos y sabe que tiene la mirada de Kon clavada en la nuca, de repente el olor a comida le provoca náuseas, y se pregunta si aún es adecuado abrir la ventana, o si tiene que seguir hablando.   
—Tim.   
—Escucha, ¿vale?

Toma aire y comienza, y cree que ni siquiera lo cuenta en orden, que son trozos de información vacía y descolocada. La muerte de Kon, y la aparición de Damian. Su padre, Steph, todo lo que se había acumulado en un momento. Y de repente la Fuente de Lázaro parecía una recompensa, un trato con el Diablo. 

Kon escucha muy quieto y sin interrumpir. 

—Y probablemente lo habría hecho, de no ser por Dick. Os habría traído de vuelta. Supongo que debería pensar que está mal, que habría salido mal, pero no... —se ríe y es seco, se le queda atascado en la garganta—. En realidad creo que lo volvería hacer. Hubiera sido un desastre, pero lo habría hecho.

Espera unos momentos, a que la implicación se asiente en Kon. Los habría tenido de vuelta y no habrían sido ellos. Si Dick no hubiera estado allí, no lo habría dudado ni un segundo. 

—Tim —comienza, y se vuelve hacia él para comprobar si hay amenaza de rayos en su dirección, pero lo único que se encuentra es la mirada concienzuda y cansada de Kon—, tío. Tienes que dejar de guardar mi ADN. Es raro. 

Tim deja de contener el aliento. 

—Lo sé. Es un problema que tengo. 

El abrazo le pilla por sorpresa, pero casi todos lo hacen. Kon le aprisiona contra su pecho y Tim se vuelve pequeño y de mantequilla, hunde su rostro en el cuello de Kon y respira pesado. Apesta a queso fundido que se le ha impregnado en la camiseta, y se mezcla con ese otro aroma que es sólo e indiscutiblemente Kon, que es algo cálido y parecido a lo que se siente en campo abierto y brasas encendidas, que le impulsa a agarrarse a su camiseta y dejar escapar toda la tensión que estaba conteniendo. La mano de Kon se engancha entre sus omóplatos, en su nuca; lo cierto es que nunca ha estado más contento, más seguro de nada, que de tenerle ahí. Porque es sólido, es presente y es Kon. 

Tim lo habría estropeado todo sólo por tenerle de vuelta. 

Se fuerza a separarse, y Kon le agarra de ambos lados de la cara, de la mandíbula. Tiene las manos ásperas y enormes, Tim podría pretender que no lo ha notado antes, que no se ha aprendido de memoria todo lo que es Kon y la línea de sus hombros, de su clavícula, la manera en la que tuerce la boca cuando hay algo que no le gusta, la expresión de felicidad absurda que se instala en su rostro cuando Krypto le hace caso. Kon es ridículo y vibrante, Tim se sabe cada detalle, cada recoveco. No debería ser sorprendente la manera en la que su mirada se desliza de sus ojos a sus labios. El beso es probablemente lo más fácil que ha hecho en esta vida. Encajan sin pretenderlo, respirándose el uno encima del otro. Primero despacio, corto, y después Tim entierra los dedos en la nuca de Kon, nota los labios de Kon entreabriéndose bajo los suyos, rogándole que esté un poco más cerca, y la lengua de Kon caracoleando en su boca. No sabe qué ha estado haciendo todos estos años, cuando esto parece tan fácil y tan necesario. Se separan y la respiración de Kon arde contra su piel, baja una mano hasta su boca, el pulgar acaricia el labio inferior de Tim. 

—Va a ser difícil que no te robe ADN ahora —le sale como un susurro, y Kon se ríe y le besa de nuevo, sonoro y durante apenas dos segundos. 

Se alejan unos centímetros, y Tim se recompone lo suficiente como para dejar de sonreír como un idiota. 

—Todos creen que estamos saliendo. 

Kon agarra su porción de pizza de nuevo y se encoge de hombros. 

—Estaba esperando a que te dieras cuenta, imaginé que irías a tu ritmo. 

Tim pone los ojos en blanco, secuestra otro trozo de pizza. “Entonces te alegrará saber que Batman te ha invitado a cenar.” Le escucha atragantarse, y ya sólo con eso habría merecido la pena.


End file.
